


磁雞/三十字微小說挑戰

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, German National Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 磁卡與雞米花的三十字微小說挑戰 題目截自網路很短很短（雖然還是瘋狂爆字）





	磁雞/三十字微小說挑戰

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝校對小天使 她一定覺得我很煩qwq  
謝謝看到這篇文的你  
Leon和Joshua都不屬於我 在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此
> 
> p.s. 我很喜歡幫大家亂取綽號（喂）  
比如Joshua是米希、礦場的Alex是小妞、Nikki是巨勒wwwww

【三十字微小說】

（這是一個不鳥字數限制的人）

Adventure（冒險）

「Leon！我家在黑森林附近喔！」

Angst（焦慮）

Joshua出任隊長後第一次出賽，Leon拉住緊張不安的後衛戴著袖標的左手，吻上他的額頭。

Crackfic（片段）

足球劃過天空，一記來自右側的傳中被前插的球員抽射得分。

Crime（背德）

不該和隊友發生關係的。

但他們都回不去了。

Crossover（混合同人）

「Joshua，歡迎你加入德國國家魁地奇隊，我是你的隊友Leon。」

Death（死亡）

『Leon&Joshua Goretzka-Kimmich

最好的朋友、兄弟，一段傳奇，

彼此一生的摯愛』

Episode Related（劇情透露）

18與32號，這個組合的身影會永遠留在安聯球場的球員通道裡。

Fantasy（幻想）

Joshua知道自己不該在場上神遊，但Leon把他抱起來的感覺真的太好了。

Fetish（戀物癖）

他才不會承認，他收藏了一堆Leon穿過的球衣和球褲。

First Time（第一次）

綠茵場的彼端，一紅一藍，那是他們的初見。

Fluff（輕鬆）

沙發上互相依偎的兩人在午後陽光下閃閃發亮。

Future Fic（未來）

十年後，德國國家足球博物館裡，一幅巨大的照片保存了那個世界盃頒獎臺上的吻。

Horror（驚慄）

Leon禁止Joshua再依照Serge或Leroy的意見穿衣服。

Humor（幽默）

「據說越小隻的人越精力無窮。」

「哈、哈。」

Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）

那天喀山沒有下雨。

當他靠在Leon胸膛上的時候，他才發現原來他還沒有失去全世界。

Kinky（變態／怪癖）

Leon喜歡讓Joshua戴著袖標穿他的18號球衣。

Parody（仿效）

他看起來那麼像Lahm，卻又不是Lahm。

Poetry（詩歌／韻文）

_『直到死亡將我們分開。』_

Romance（浪漫）

Joshua失笑，看著草坪中間種的一束豔紅玫瑰。

Sci-Fi（科幻）

或許哪天他們可以坐一艘宇宙飛船私奔？

Smut（情色）

Joshua抬起迷濛的眼，由下往上看著Leon，舌尖緩緩舔過雙唇。

Spiritual（心靈）

在球場上不說一句話就知道對方在想什麼的技能，球場下也適用的。

Suspense（懸念）

一滴水珠滑落他的臉龐，可Leon看不出那是淚水還是汗水。

Time Travel（時空旅行）

銀白捲髮的老人微笑著，在伴侶的墓前給了年輕而迷惘的金髮少年一個久違的擁抱。

Tragedy（悲劇）

「Jogi知道了。」

「Uli也是。」

Western（西部風格）

「西德風格嗎？」

Gary Stu（大眾情人（男性）

Joshua對於任何人都有可能被Leon舉起來這件事非常不爽，於是常常禁止對方晚上爬他的床。

Mary Sue（大眾情人（女性）

Leon對於任何人都可以把Joshua抓起來揉這件事極度不滿，於是常常把對方壓在某些不是床的地方。

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙劇情）

「Joshua，你的伴靈纏上了一隻長頸鹿。」

「這隻該死的叛徒鳥⋯⋯」

OOC（Out of Character, 角色個性偏差）

「我不要啦我鼻要啦Leooon～」

Joshua也只有喝醉了才會這樣撒嬌。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原創女性角色）

Christine Goretzka-Kimmich，德國女足U17的隊長，前鋒，自家雙胞胎弟弟最害怕的人沒有之一。

OMC（Original Male Character, 原創男性角色）

Walter Goretzka-Kimmich，德國男足U17的中後衛，最敬也最怕的人是自己的親姐姐——天曉得那火爆脾氣是像到誰。

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解決情慾）

「Leon、Josh，出來吃晚餐了⋯⋯對不起你們繼續我很抱歉我什麼都沒看到我現在就出去。」

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 無劇情。在此狹義為＂上床＂）

看著身下雙頰潮紅、大汗淋漓好像剛下球場的樣子，Leon動得更起勁了。

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

「Jo⋯⋯」

「Leon？」

「我愛你。」

「⋯⋯嗯，我也是。」


End file.
